Armored vehicles, such as the M-1 and M-60 tanks, are conventionally equipped with an externally mounted machine gun, located adjacent to the hatch used by the tank commander. A particular problem inherent in this arrangement is that, use of the machine gun may expose the machine gunner to, inter alia, enemy gunfire and atomic, biological and chemical warfare.